Baroness Von Bon Bon
} |image1=File:Baroness Von Bon Bon.jpg |caption1=The baroness and her castle chasing after Cuphead and Mugman. |phases=2 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle Two |affiliation=Sugarland Shimmy |moveset=Cotton Candy Gun Severed Head Throw |minions=Candy Castle Jawbreaker Candy Corn Cupcake Gumball Machine Waffle }} Baroness Von Bon Bon is a boss in ''Cuphead'' found from Inkwell Isle Two in "Sugarland Shimmy" boss level. Phase One The first phase of the Baroness fight is unique from other boss fights, as the major part of the first phase is focus more to her minions working as mini-bosses before the actual fight against the Baroness begins. Three of these minions will appear during the fight: *Jawbreaker: Will relentlessly pursue the players wherever they go. Accompanied him is a smaller jawbreaker that follow from behind as a way to damage if they run into it. On simple mode, no jawbreaker will be behind the main monster, and on expert mode, there will be an extra red jawbreaker behind the small blue one. *Candy Corn: Flies around the arena in a horizontal figure 8, and summons smaller but inverted clones of himself that fly upwards. The monster does show up on simple mode, but does not have a candy corn following him. *Cupcake: Jumps around the arena and tries to squash the players. If that fails, three frosting shock waves from his landing will damage the players. On expert, instead of waiting for the shock waves to dissipate, he will jump before they are gone. *Gumball Machine: Runs around the arena and shoots gumballs up in the air as they rain down on the players. On simple mode, he scrambles across the entire arena but won't fire gumballs. *Waffle: Flies around the arena and while sometimes splits itself into multiple pieces and reverts back to the original form. He appears on simple mode, but doesn't do anything besides fly around, and on expert mode, it will only shoot either in the four cardinal directions at first, and then fire the diagonals, or vice versa. Once the second monster is deployed, a Jellybean soldier armed with a sword sometimes charges across the arena. They can be killed by only crouching or parrying the pink jellybeans. On expert the Jellybean soldiers will appear when the first monster is sent out. Once the third monster is deployed, the baroness herself will appear on top of the castle to fire three cotton candies that circle around each other with one of them can be parried. There is a candy platform moving from left to right that players can stand on to avoid the Candy Corn, Jawbreaker or Waffle's attack. Final Phase Once third monster is defeated, the main battle with Baroness herself begins. She again appears at the top of castle grinning maniacally and orders the castle to chase down the players. In this phase, Baroness will throw her head at the players, which homes in on players as they are moving, and a head will appear in the original place (two heads are thrown in Expert) while the castle spits out rolling Peppermint candies at the players in order to flatten them. This can be parried to gain extra height. The platform from previous phase stays in place when the Baroness battle begins. This platform helps the players to gain enough ground to shoot at the Baroness and avoid her and the castle's attack. Once you get enough hits, the boss is defeated as the Baroness and the castle are seen crying with the latter slamming its fist onto the ground. Trivia *The whole stage may be a complete reference to "Somewhere in Dreamland", where in the kid's dreams, they are in Dreamland, where there's a numerous amount of candy. *The Jawbreaker looks and moves almost exactly like Pac-Man. *By coincidence, the Gumball Machine looks somewhat similar to Benson from Regular Show, only without any arms. *The throwing head attack may be a reference to Queen Marie Antoinette's famous line "Let them eat cake", because she chops off her head and she's also riding a cake. *The moving castle is similar in design and movement to the moving barn from "Swing, You Sinners!", a cartoon referenced multiple times in Cuphead. *On Simple difficulty, the Baroness simply stays on top of the castle, shooting at you until you do enough damage to end the battle. *Cupcake's death animation might be a reference to Cherry Bomb from Plants Vs Zombies. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 2